


protection

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, this is so cute im so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"do you have any protection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	protection

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr girlmeetsangst so if you have any prompt requests message or ask me on there!

After a long day of skiing, or, in Riley’s case, watching her friends ski and going on hot cocoa runs for them, her and her boyfriend Farkle decided to turn in for the night. Her and Farkle were on a trip with Lucas, Zay, Maya, and her parents. After they all went together their freshman year, they just decided to make a tradition out of it and two years later the tradition still held up. Riley and Maya had an adjoining suite to Farkle, Lucas, and Zay’s in their shared cabin. The kids were pretty much convinced that Cory and Topanga had given up on keeping them apart at this point, also they were juniors now and trusted them to make at least decent choices now. Well, Topanga trusted them and Cory had learned that Topanga was always right years and years ago.

Skiing and snowboarding never sat right with Riley, her parents never took her so she never learned and she really didn’t need any extra help from snow to add to her natural clumsiness, so she just cheered on her friends, especially Farkle. He was surprisingly good at it given his lack of athletic ability, she vaguely remember him mentioning something about yearly trips to his father’s ski resort somewhere in Europe. Rich people.

Lucas, Maya, and Zay were still on the slopes when Farkle and Riley decided to head to the cabin to hang out and warm up.  
“So, did you have fun today???” he hoped the answer was yes, he knew she wasn’t a fan of skiing but he still hoped she had enjoyed herself.  
“It was alright, I’m glad we’re together now in the safety of our own cabin. The wilderness is cold and dark and there are bears out there,” she shuddered, never having been fond of the “great” outdoors.

Farkle got an idea from this, he scooted closer to her on the couch in front of the fire and put his arm around her, “Good thing I’m here to protect you,” he says against her neck as he softly starts to kiss her there. He knows what it does to her and he never got tired of it. Responding immediately to his touch, she arched her back and tilted her head back to give him more access. “Yeah…..good thing,” she says almost dreamily, not quite above a whisper.

Once he was sure he had left a mark, he moved to her jaw and then her cheeks and then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the both of them, her lips. She moved onto his lap in a straddling position and ran her fingers through his hair, deepening the already passionate kiss.

Farkle couldn’t stop himself from breaking away just to admire his girlfriend. Every once in a while he still had a hard time believing that she was his. Her beauty was something he couldn’t measure. Her laughter, yes. How long her eyes lingered on him during class, absolutely, and he had. But the way she made him feel and the countless ways she had changed his lives, he would spend the rest of his life trying to figure out how to put it on paper.

“Why are you staring at me Farkle,” she asked with the smallest amount of shyness. 

He rubbed the side of her face with his thumb and she sank into his touch, “I’m just trying to figure out how I got so lucky to have you, that’s all.” She smiled ever so slightly and began kissing him again. This kiss was sweet, but powerful. Like everything else she did.

They moved together and tugged on clothes and hair and grasped onto each other’s air with their lungs. The clothes on their back began to way hundreds of pounds and itch and scratch against their skin in the most unpleasant of ways. One at a time, the articles of clothing began to make their way onto the hard wood floor. The cold weather outside had nothing on the heat in between the two of them.

When they were both half naked and Farkle was tending to her sweet spot under her jaw once more, she gasped out “Do you have any protection?” Without looking up he replied “Babe I promise you there aren’t any bears out there that want to hurt us,” and continued to move back to her lips. Taking in what he had just said to her, she couldn’t help but laugh at her clueless boyfriend. “Not that type of protection you nerd. Now the moment’s gone, you ruined it,” she teased as she began to stand up from the couch and gather her clothes from her and Maya’s living area floor. Realizing what she meant, Farkle sprung up and began immediately protesting. “What no no no of course I have some yes of course who do you think I am?? No babe the moment isn’t gone I can do that thing you love so much I promise I didn’t ruin anything! You love my clueless nerd thing I have going on,” at this point, he was almost on his knees begging. He was right, Riley did love his clues less nerd thing. “Ok, but only if you do that thing I love,” she was trying desperately to hold onto the “bored” act she had going on. “That’s my girl,” and with that they ran into her bed room like two little children.


End file.
